


Ten

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years had changed things a great deal for Martha Jones since leaving the company of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

Ten

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: This is an old one shot that was written as part of a number based series. It predates the return of Rose Tyler, but I’ve had requests to repost them so here you go.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ten years had changed things a great deal for Martha Jones since leaving the company of the Doctor. For one she was a doctor now in her own right with a respectable position at one of the hospitals in Cardiff. She still helped Torchwood out from time to time, but she hadn’t seen the Doctor in years. Currently, she was enjoying a short break at a small coffee shop near the hospital where she worked. Old habits die hard as her eyes scanned the crowd for any possible threats. She was focusing so hard on the crowd she missed the blond woman walking up to her.

 

“Can I join you Doctor Jones?”

 

Martha blinked up in confusion and looked at the woman. She was a little younger than Martha with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes, but the thing that caught Martha’s attention the most was the smile. The girl was clearly pleased about something.

 

Nodding, Martha answered, “Not at all Miss . . . ” she trailed off, “I’m sorry, you seem to know who I am, but I can’t recall your name.”

 

The girl gave her a kind smile. “You wouldn’t. We’ve never met.” Sitting down, the woman held out her hand and said, “I’m Rose Tyler.”

 

Blinking at Rose, Martha swallowed nervously in shock. “Really I’m Rose Tyler,” Rose lowered her hand and softened her smile. “I just wanted to meet you and say thank you,” Rose said gently.

 

Her words snapped Martha back to the real world.

 

“Uh yeah okay,” she forced a smile at Rose, “I’m a bit confused.”

 

“Yeah the Doctor and the impossible.”

 

“How did he get you back?” Martha asked leaning forward, “I thought the walls were closed.”

 

Grinning, Rose chuckled, “I came back myself and surprised him.” Martha blinked at her, “There may not have been Time Lords in that universe, but if you make friends with the President of the Tively you can get a lift to another universe.”

 

Shaking her head at the odd situation she had never imagined could actually happen, Martha started to laugh. Rose joined her a moment later before softly looking over at Martha.

 

“Really though Martha,” her eyes were sad for a moment which brought Martha back to attention, “I know he was a wreak for a while and I just wanted to say thank you for looking after him.”

 

Martha nodded, it was all she could think to do before she swallowed and said, “I glad that you came back for him.” They looked at each other for a moment before Rose’s phone went off.

 

Glancing down at it, Rose smiled at Martha, “I’ve got to go.”

 

She stood and shook Martha’s hand carefully before Martha hugged her. Rose grinned and returned the hug. Letting the younger woman go, Martha stepped back and said, “Tell him I said hi and good luck.”

 

 

“Good luck to you Martha Jones,” Rose said with a grin before dashing off.

 

Martha smiled as she watched a man in a long coat join her and point wildly over to another street. Sipping her coffee, Martha watched them vanish from her sight and smiled. She hoped that the Doctor’s next ten years were as kind and rewarding as her last ten years.


End file.
